A Year Abroad
by weasleytwinluvr
Summary: New student falls in love Voldemort Harry Potter Malfoy Weasley twins DaDa teacher quidditch it came to me in a good dream so it will probably be good story. please RR
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not and probably willnever own Harry Potter. Just in case you didn't know J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter One The Letter  
  
Liza turned of the T.V. and threw down the remote. There was never anything new on. Especially in the summer. The news was always the same she thought. After moving to England she didn't even have anyone to play a little B-ball. She had been living with her aunt since the accident. She wanted to get away from all of her friends and family she just couldn't deal with them and their constant pestering. Always asking are you hungry? are you okay? whats wrong? you sure i cant do anything?  
So she moved far away to England. She lived at her great-aunt's house in Surrey on a street called Privet Drive. Her little sister lived with her during the summer but lived with their grandmother in Canada during the school year. They lived across the street from a family of four. From what she picked up the family were called the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley worked at a drilling company, Petunia Dursley stayed at home she was nosy always looking in other people's window, their son Dudley was big, the size of a whale, and he was a bit of a bully he wasn't very much liked by the parents on the strret but they knew it was folly to argue with Petunia about her son, then there was Harry Potter he was adopted he was Petunia's sister's son his parents died in a car accident. Harry Potter went to a school at St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.  
  
Liza was suprised when she heard this. Every time she saw Harry on the street he seemed nice enough he looked a bit sad. One thing he didn't look was like a criminal. In the first summer of Liza living in England her life changed. It was near the end of June early in the morning when Liza heard a pecking at the window when she looked over it turned out to be a humongus owl sitting at her window. The owl also had something tied to her leg. Of course Liza had to check it since her curiousity was killing her. As she looked at the envelope it had emerald green writing on it. And on the back there was a emblem with the words Hogwarts on it. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Liza Borden  
It was recently discovered that you are a witch. This characteristic was acquired recently after suffering great tragedy. It is rare that this happens but it does. This year You will have the choice to attend our school Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know you will be behind so this summer you will have to study to catch up with your year. You will also have to take a set of tests called O.W.Ls. You will hear more about that later this summer. It should be known that since you missed so much you will have pass with lower standards than others. You have a little less than three months to learn five years worth of stuff. To help you will study with a wizard who will be in your year named Harry Potter. We cleared it with the Ministry that both of you will be able to use underage magic so long as you are not using against muggles or just for fun. Every couple weeks we will send a professor to see how you have progressed. We have taken the liberty of buying the books you will need to study. It is suggested that you go to London to buy a wand and robes you will need some dress robes.  
  
Professor McGonagoll  
  
A.N. I hope you like this it doesn't start interesting but it will get there there will be romance and action and all the characters you are sure to love. 


	2. Ellie

Chapter Two Ellie  
  
First thing Liza thought was Oh My God! Finally something new and exciting. Then Ellie is going to soo jealous.Then she thought of the name a of the person mentioned in the letter Harry Potter. Wasn't he the boy who lived across the street?  
  
A minute later two owls bigger than the one who had delivered a big box. Liza quickly opened and found a bunch of books.  
  
"Liza hurry we are going to miss your sister's plane" Liza's Aunt Janet called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Then Liza remembered that she was supposed to be going to London over the weekend. Her sister was coming over from Canada. This weekend they were going to pick Ellie up and go sightseeing in London. Thankfully that letter arrived today not next weekend. So grabbed one bag off her bed.Then grabbed one near her closet. The one off her bed was already filled with clothes and other small necessities. The bag near her closet was empty but was soon filled with books from the recently delivered box. She also kept the letter close at hand.  
  
As Janet and Liza neared London Liza mentioned the letter.  
  
"Aunt Janet-" Liza was cut off.  
  
" If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times just call me Janet." Janet said in a mock scolding tone.  
  
"Janet, if that floats your boat, I got a letter today about attending a school called Hogwarts." Liza said finishing the sentence she was cut off from.  
  
"Where was I when you got this letter?" inquired Janet.  
  
"Downstairs, you see a owl delivered it to my window" replied Liza  
  
"Really can i see it?" asked Janet while grabbing the pice of folded paper from Liza's hand.  
  
After 5 minutes Janet said, " Well we better get you a wand."  
  
" Really when? Today? You believe that?" Liza fired her questions one right after another.  
  
" Well how aboout after we pick up your sister from the air port. And of course I believe you why wouldn't I? You see I was um born as a um squib. "Janet said depressed.  
  
"A squib?" inquired Liza interestedly  
  
"Yeah thats a person born to magical parents with out any magical power. My parents were very disappointed."  
  
Finally they arrived at the airport to pick up Liza's sister Ellie. Ellie had just gotten off her plane when the old lady and her niece arrived. Liza was suprised at the amount of joy that posessed her when she saw her little sister.  
  
" Ellie I missed you." Liza cried as a short blonde girl ran up to her.  
  
"Missed you too." Ellie sdaid smiling.  
  
The happy reunion between the sisters was cut short as their great aunt interrupted them.  
  
"Hurry up we ain't got all day. We've got places to be. Grab your bags and hurry up!" Janet said imperatively.  
  
As Liza and Ellie went to grab Ellies luggage Liza explained about Hogwarts and Janet's 'squibiness.' Liza even showed Ellie the precious letter that proved her words to be true.  
  
Soon they were off tho Diagon Alley as soon as they group of females left the airport vicinity. They parked near a bookstore.  
  
"Janet where are we? Aren't we supposed to be going to Diagon Alley?" Liza asked stuttering over Diagon.  
  
"Look closer my dear right there near the corner." Instructed Liza's aunt.  
  
Liza did and to her suprise she noticed something new, a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
And so headed into the pub. 


End file.
